


press my button, going down

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (okay like one sex toy), And kinky, Crossdressing, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, charles is there for reasons, ehhehhehehehheheheheheheh, he's just there don't question it, max doesn't, set post usgp 2017, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: Max glances back and forth from Charles to Kimi for what seems like hours before he finally breathes out a response.“Why’s he here?”





	press my button, going down

**Author's Note:**

> :) i have lost my way as a human (:  
set post usgp 2017. title from nancy boy by placebo, which is undoubtedly one of the girlcharles anthems of the century.

Max hesitates before he knocks on Kimi’s door. He barely knows what he’s got planned, but he’s more than a little nervous, considering what happened during the race. Well, not nervous. More…excited. Even if Kimi is pissed at him, so what? He’s used to it. It’s more fun that way, anyway. He raps on the door before anyone can come round the corner and Kimi drags him inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Max braces himself against the door, ready to get thrown around already, but when nothing comes he focuses more. The only lights are the bedside lamps, and through the dim haze his focus lands on a figure perched on the end of the bed. Either he’s going completely mad, or Charles Leclerc is actually sitting on Kimi’s bed, wearing…bright red lipstick and a skirt.

Max glances back and forth from Charles to Kimi for what seems like hours before he finally breathes out a response.

“Why’s he here?”

The corners of Kimi’s mouth turn up in what someone who knows Kimi could consider a smile, but would otherwise be classed as a flat frown. Max knows his face must betray more than what he’s trying to give off, and Kimi beckons Charles over to drop to his knees in front of him.

Now he’s closer, he can see Charles’ full outfit, and he hates how he feels his cock twitch in his pants at the sight. He’s wearing a loose black skirt that reaches his mid-thighs, white knee high socks, and a sheer black bra wrapped around his pale chest. Charles glares at him with half lidded eyes and an open mouth, looking like something out of Max’s deepest fantasies.

He’s pulled back to reality when Kimi snaps his fingers at him, leaning back against the wall and pointing to the vacant spot next to Charles.

“You too. And take your clothes off.”

Max swallows and gets naked before he can tell himself not to, letting his clothes fall in a heap by the door and settling next to Charles. They both look up at Kimi, everything eerily silent as Kimi undoes his jeans and pulls out his half hard cock. Max’s mouth waters and he instinctively moves his head forwards but Kimi grabs his hair, holding him back, and Max bites the inside of his cheek in shame.

When Kimi’s sure Max won’t move of his own accord, he lets go and pulls Charles forwards by his hair. Charles dutifully opens his mouth and lets Kimi carefully place his cock in it, wrapping his painted lips around the tip and gazing up through bright eyes. He starts to move straight away, sucking Kimi to full hardness and gagging obscenely when his cock hits the back of his throat.

It’s sloppy, saliva dripping out the corners of Charles’ mouth, the noises foreign to Max as he watches Kimi fuck Charles’ throat like he’s nothing but a convenient outlet for his frustrations. There’s mascara stained tears running down Charles’ cheeks, and Charles’ eyes flicker over to Max, a glint of twisted pride shining in the low light.

Max’s eye twitches involuntarily and he looks away, jealousy and anger swirling in his gut. _He_ should be the one choking on Kimi, _he’s_ the one who caused the anger, _he’s_ the one who lies in Kimi’s bed every race weekend, lets him fuck out his anger, no matter who caused it, and now Charles is here instead of him, stealing his place, stealing _Kimi, _and he’s sure he could do it better_-_

“Hey, watch.”

Kimi’s voice cuts through the wet sounds of Charles’ mouth and he grabs Max’s hair again, turning his head until he’s looking straight at Charles, and Max reluctantly starts to watch the display again. He focuses his mind, concentrating on Kimi’s hand in his hair, letting his tongue poke through his parted lips, savouring the phantom taste of Kimi’s precum on his tongue. Kimi chuckles and runs his hand through Max’s hair, sending a shiver down Max’s spine.

“Good boy.”

The words go straight to Max’s cock and he can’t hold back a moan, his eyelids fluttering as he tries not to touch himself. Kimi pulls Charles off of his cock and lets go of both of them, letting them fall back on their haunches, Charles’ desperate pants and gasps grating Max’s ears. Charles looks at the floor, filling his lungs, while Max gazes up at Kimi, eyes flitting between his face and his cock.

Kimi looks down at Max and pulls his jeans up, hiding his still hard cock away in the tight denim and smiling dryly when Max’s face falls slightly. He nudges Charles’ knee with his foot and Charles looks towards Max, smudged cherry smile adorning his wrecked face. He looks beautiful, Max thinks, and he looks to Kimi, seeking permission.

“Go on. Do whatever.”

Max blinks at Charles who just smiles, and he thinks they must have talked about this before. Max tentatively reaches for his shoulder, pulling him closer before connecting their lips a bit more roughly than he meant to. Charles doesn’t seem to mind, moaning into Max’s mouth and leaning further against him. Max isn’t expecting so much contact but he accepts it, adjusting so he’s sitting cross legged and pulling Charles into his lap.

Charles buries his face in Max’s neck as he ruts against Max’s thigh, and Max closes his eyes and grabs Charles’ wrist to guide his hand to his own cock. Charles grasps it and jerks him off with light, fast strokes, biting his neck as he continues to get himself on Max’s leg. It’s filthy, the way he’s moving his hips, clinging to Max’s shoulders like they’re the only things keeping him anchored, whimpering into Max’s neck and leaving red trails across his damp skin, and it sends Max barrelling towards his release far sooner than he would have liked.

As he catches his breath he opens his eyes, and he’s vaguely aware of Charles continuing to grind against him. The adoring urge to kiss and the resentful urge to hurt combine in an amalgam of emotions and he bites hard on Charles’ shoulder, eliciting a pained wail from his scratchy throat. Max’s cock twitches a little at the sound, already wanting more, and he forces himself to calm down, knowing this isn’t over.

Finally he takes pity and stuffs his hand under Charles’ skirt, reaching into his panties and bringing him home. The borderline pained wail he lets out when he comes is heavenly, and his expression contorts into something resembling a renaissance painting, eyes rolled back in his skull, mouth hanging open and his body shaking violently before he collapses into Max’s waiting arms.

The two of them remain still for a moment, Max almost forgetting that Kimi was watching that entire thing. He looks up to see him still standing there, fully clothed and showing no signs of having moved. Suddenly he pushes himself off of the wall and signals for the two of them to move to the bed. Max pulls Charles up, hooking his arm around his waist to steady him, and he’s surprised at how heavy he is.

They fall on the bed and Charles shuffles back, giving Kimi space to manhandle Max to where he wants him. Max goes with him, letting himself be moved back against the headboard and keeping his arms in place when Kimi pins his wrists against the wood. He reaches in the drawer by the bed and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of lube and-_holy shit it’s a pair of handcuffs._

Kimi fastens the padded cuffs around Max’s wrists, locking him to the bed. Kimi holds his wrists and stops for a moment, staring straight into his eyes with an open look, and Max realises he’s giving him time to say no. Max looks up at his shackled wrists and considers, taking a glance at Charles who’s kneeling on the end of the bed, eyes closed in solemn contemplation.

Max closes his eyes and nods, keeping his eyes closed as Kimi rifles through the drawer for what Max assumes is lube. He hears the cap clicking open and gets ready for the prep but his eyes fly open when he feels Kimi grab his cock in a lube-slick hand. He tugs him a couple of times before gently sliding a silicone ring onto his cock, causing Max to gasp in surprise.

“What’s that?”

No response.

“Kimi, what is that?”

“Cock ring.”

Oh, well that explains everything-wait a minute, no it doesn’t. He makes a soft noise of confusion that makes Kimi laugh under his breath as he pulls Charles across the bed and settles him between the two of them. Charles lies on his stomach, pliant and willing, and licks his lips in what Max assumes is anticipation.

“It will help you last longer.”

Max bites his tongue and lets his head fall back, completely at Kimi’s mercy. He groans softly as Charles licks a stripe up his already semi hard cock before taking the head into his mouth, screwing his nose up at the synthetic taste of the lube. He breathes through his nose as Max’s cock hardens in his mouth and Kimi rubs closer and closer to his hole, dragging two wet fingers across the sensitive skin.

Kimi reaches forwards and pulls Charles off of Max’s cock before he presses his fingers into Charles, making him cry out loudly as Kimi starts opening him up. Charles lets his face rest on Max’s thigh, which is sticky both from lube and Charles’ dried precum from when he’d been rutting against it. Charles screws his eyes shut and his hair brushes against Max’s swollen dick. Kimi pulls out and lubes himself up, and when Max’s first thought is _’is that enough prep?’_ he wonders when he suddenly became so protective of Charles.

Kimi pushes into Charles and he bites Max’s thigh to silence himself, drawing blood from his soft skin. Max yells out in pain and Charles looks up apologetically, his eyes seeming so sincere that Max can’t draw the state of mind to be pissed at him. Charles shakes for a moment as Kimi shifts inside him before starting to properly fuck him, rocking the bed and jostling Max’s helpless figure around as Charles grasps at his thighs, mouth hovering infuriatingly close to Max’s aching cock.

Max can’t help but be struck with jealousy again, knowing that Charles is getting fucked and not him, even though Charles hasn’t even _done _anything, he’s just there, he doesn’t deserve it, and he wants to grab Charles’ head and push him down onto his cock just to feel the vibrations Kimi’s making. He jerks his hips up, a silent plea, and Charles smirks before licking the tip, lapping at the precum gushing out.

Max throws his head back and moans, and Kimi reaches forwards to hook his thumb in his mouth, holding his jaw in place. Max unclenches his face and stares back at Kimi, letting him pull his mouth open, unable to stop the steady build-up of saliva that pools beneath his tongue and around Kimi’s thumb. Kimi pushes back a bit more and Max gags, closing his mouth around the base of Kimi’s thumb and starting to suck gently.

He closes his eyes and lets Kimi fuck into his mouth, relishing every second of Kimi’s hand on him even as his thumb hits the back of his mouth, making him feel sick and dizzy. Pride blooms in his chest, spilling through his body; _finally, he’s touching me properly, I got a reaction, I’m the favourite, I’m enough._

Kimi pulls his hand away and strokes Max’s cheek with his wet thumb, smearing saliva across his sweaty skin. Max wants to whine, cry out, moan for more but he gets the rules now; keep quiet. He bites his lip hard enough to swell but not quite to bleed and looks down at Charles, trying to fully appreciate the sight.

His eyes are glassy and he’s looking hazily at Max’s cock, lips parted in restrained desire. He licks around the base and upwards, eyes flickering to Max’s face as he sucks at the head, small, measured movements that drive Max insane. It’s too much and not enough all at once, the way Charles hums and works his tongue in ways Max didn’t even know were possible, dangling him mindlessly over the precipice of orgasm; the ring holding him back as Charles tries desperately to send him careening over the edge.

Max physically can’t stop his hips from bucking up, but Kimi pulls Charles off of Max before he can get anywhere, holding Charles up by his neck and starting to really slam into him, dragging a litany of practically feral noises from Charles, who loses the last drop of self-control he had left and goes limp in Kimi’s grip.

Kimi pulls Charles against his chest and twists his head around to kiss him, harsh and awkward with the angle, and Charles leans into it, closing his eyes and opening his mouth obediently. Kimi, however, retains total eye contact with Max, and Max suddenly realises exactly what Kimi is doing, why Charles is here at all, deliciously enticing yet just out of reach; it’s a humiliating, gut-wrenching punishment, an object lesson in composure and discipline.

Suddenly, Charles’ eyes fly open and he flings his head back onto Kimi’s shoulder, and a wet patch blooms on his skirt. Kimi drops him down and speeds up, coming inside Charles with a familiar grunt. Charles’ head falls back into place on Max’s thigh as Kimi pulls out of him, breathing shallow.

He teases Max’s balls and tongues his slit and Max is mesmerised by the display, staring at Kimi through dark, desperate eyes. Kimi considers him for a moment before he reaches past Charles’ face to carefully remove the cock ring. Max sighs with relief, letting himself relax as Charles moves back towards his cock, breathing over the tip with reverence.

Charles opens his mouth and closes his eyes, and Max wonders what the hell he’s waiting for when Kimi abruptly pushes Charles’ head down onto Max’s dick. Max shouts in surprise and it only takes a couple of drags of Charles’ dishevelled mouth to have him coming ribbons down Charles’ throat. Charles is compliant in his own disgrace, swallowing every drop and licking up the strings that fall out of the corners of his mouth.

The only sounds in the room are the rattling breaths coming from Max’s chest and Charles’ soft coughing as he sits up and wipes his face with the back of his hand. Kimi reaches over and clicks open the cuffs, and Max’s arms fall limply to the bed. When Max opens his eyes Kimi is already in the bathroom, and he feels hollow, suddenly desperate for Kimi to hold him tightly like he did after his first win, dropping kisses down his neck and whispering proud Finnish nonsense into his skin.

He shakes feeling back into his limbs and dresses himself, hearing the shower turning on behind the locked door. He’s about to run out when he feels something tug pathetically at his sleeve. Charles’ face is still covered in blotchy makeup, and despite having thrown on an oversized black hoodie he looks like he’d be more at home on the Las Vegas strip than on the tarmac of COTA.

“What room are you in?”

Max blinks dumbly at Charles’ hoarse voice, only just realising that this is the first time he’s spoken all night. He stutters for a second before responding.

“It’s on the next floor up. Why?”

“Can I stay in your room tonight?” His voice wavers slightly as he looks at the ground and whispers. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Max shouldn’t. It’s a terrible idea.

“Fine. But don’t make any noise.”

Charles nods frantically and the two of them hurry down the corridor, jumping in the lift before anyone can walk around the corner and catch them. This would be…difficult to explain to Christian. When they reach Max’s room Max practically shoves Charles in, and the two of them collapse on the bed, exhausted.

Max pulls his clothes back off and considers showering, but decides against it. The morning will come, he can shower then. Charles, however, should definitely shower; he hasn’t taken his clothes off at all, and he’s dripping come down his bruised thighs (and onto Max’s bedsheets, which he’s not too happy about) but Charles is in such a sorry state he doesn’t want to tell him to move.

Charles curls on his side and clutches the hoodie, and Max finally realises that it’s Kimi’s, stolen straight from his suitcase no doubt. Max reaches for his shoulder and pulls him around, trying and failing not to find him attractive. He grimaces and thumbs away some of the mascara from around Charles’ eyes.

“You should shower. Get some of that makeup off.”

Charles pouts slightly and looks up at Max, eyes so serious it sends a shiver down Max’s spine.

“I don’t want to.”

Max’s mouth falls open and closed like a guppy fish and he doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t want to _know _anything else; not why he does this, why he wants to stay like it, why he finds it so alluring, none of it. He lays back and gently pulls Charles onto his chest, letting the steady rise and fall of his chest lull him into fretful sleep.

He doesn’t know what he’ll say tomorrow. Maybe Charles will have left, returned to his own room, team, life, and he won’t have to say anything at all, but he finds himself hoping that’s not the case. He strokes Charles’ sweaty hair and places a soft kiss to his forehead before he too succumbs to exhaustion.

In the morning, Charles is gone, and all Max has to remember him by is a torn set of lingerie hanging on the end of the bed. He twirls it around his fingers before tucking it safely away in his suitcase; less of a memento, more a promise. Charles will come back for them, and Max thinks he might just find himself returning them.

**Author's Note:**

> well THAT was horny!


End file.
